The Awesome Show
'The Awesome Show '''is a Randomian animated children's television series created by Jody Cayden. It focuses on the life of a guy named Jerry, who must survive his crazy life full of random and sometimes awesome stuff. The show premiered on 4th July 2008 on Nickelodeon in Randomia and has since become one of the most popular original shows on the feed. Characters Jerry Jerry Crews is the main character of the show, who lives his life in a very crazy way. He is voiced by Jody Cayden. Mike Mike Isaac (originally Issac Bud in the pilot) is one of Jerry's best friends, who moved into Phoenixtropolis from the town of Alvalake. he is voiced by Cesar Syd. Gary Gary Grayson is also one of Jerry's friends, who lives next to Mike. he is voiced by Dallas Read. Transmissions JBWikiaRises will add the rest of the seasons later. Background Jerry was a character Jody created back in 2000 for a comic he made, and Jody had plans for a TV Show based around the character. In 2004 Jody Cayden said he wanted to make a show based around the character he created for Nickelodeon, and he felt like he could make a show that focused on his comedy skills and was targeted for older children. The pilot episode aired on 5th June 2008 on Nickelodeon in Randomia, and on June 15, 2008 in the US. The show later premiered in July on said channel in Randomia and the US. Premise In the city of Phoenixtropolis, There is a guy named Jerry. He has his cool friends named Mike and Gary, but Jerry’s life isn’t normal. Sometimes random stuff comes to Phoenixtropolis and bad stuff happens, and awesome stuff like car chases with explosions also happens. It's up to Jerry, Mike and Gary to survive these things and make everything peaceful again. Each episode of the show lasts 10 minutes and 7 seconds. Broadcast Randomia * Nickelodeon (2008-present) * Nicktoons (2011-present) Canada * YTV (2009-present) United States * Nickelodeon (2008-present) * Nicktoons (2009-present) * The Jay Channel (2011-present) United Kingdom * Nickelodeon (2009-present) * Nicktoons (2012-present) * CITV (2013-present) * CBBC (2012-present) Island of Sally *Disney Channel (2014-2017) *CBBC (2017-present) More TBA Movie In 2011, KaBoom! Animation said that they have plans for a ''The Awesome Show movie, entitled "The Biggest And Most Awesome Movie!", with Jody Cayden set as director. In 2012, it was announced that the film was in production, but it was unknown when the film would be released in cinemas. Later that year, the film's title was shortened to "The Awesome Movie". Then, in 2016, it was announced that the film would release in 2018 and KaBoom! Animation confirmed these rumors, as well as revealing the plot, which was about the return of Jerry's biggest enemy from the past returning to fuse Jerry's dimension with his, and it's up to Jerry and his friends to save the world. The film was distributed by Random Pictures, Paramount Pictures, and produced by Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Animation, even though KaBoom would be the main animation studio for the film, Paramount Animation would help with the film, and a teaser trailer, as well as some posters. The posters were revealed at Randomia Cartoon Con 2017 and it was announced that the movie will be released on 4th July 2018, celebrating the show's 10th anniversary. The film was a box office success and recieved mostly positive reviews. Critical Reception The show has positive reviews by critics, praising the humor, action, and story. Category:Randomia Category:Animated series Category:Nickelodeon Category:2008 Category:Fictional animated series Category:Jody Cayden Category:Nickelodeon (Randomia) Category:Fictional television series Category:Television series Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:2000s Category:2008 Randomian television series debuts